bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
2010
and Mata Nui facing off in the Battle of Bara Magna]] 2010 was the tenth year of BIONICLE, and the last story year taking place in the original continuity (though some story serials continued into 2011). It concluded BIONICLE's story with a large-scale, climactic conflict between Mata Nui and Teridax, and all of their allies among the people of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna. The BIONICLE series of Glatorian comics concluded this year with two final comics. The final book, Journey's End, was only published in Poland, but an English translation was released online serially. Three other story serials were released, and one serial from 2009 continued into this year. 2010 was the final year in which sets were released until the franchise's revival in 2015. As a result of the set line's cancellation, it had the lowest number of sets of any year, at only six sets released. Story The story of 2010 started on Bara Magna when Mata Nui returned from the Valley of the Maze with Tarduk. With him, he brought an object of incredible power, the original power source of a failed experiment of the Great Beings. Mata Nui eventually took control over the giant robot. However, Teridax, now in control of the Matoran Universe, soon landed on the desert planet, and the two beings were soon locked in combat. The Glatorian Gresh, now controlling the power of Air, discovered a hatch in Teridax's robot. On the other side of the hatch, an army of Rahkshi was about to enter the surface of Bara Magna. Gresh noticed them, and hid. When the Rahkshi had passed, Gresh noticed a being wearing white armor, who was just about to leave the robot. He quickly attacked the newcomer, who revealed himself to be a Toa of Light. In the meantime, the Rahkshi attacked the other Glatorian of Bara Magna. However Takanuva and Gresh rapidly realized they were both on the same side and quickly became allies. Takanuva and Gresh lead the other beings inside Makuta Teridax out, including Tahu Nuva. An all-out battle began below, the Skakdi army, led by Nektann, and the Rahkshi aided by the Skrall from Bara Magna fought Gresh, Tahu and Takanuva over the Golden Armor enhanced by the Mask of Life, and created by the Great Beings for Tahu. Mata Nui used the prototype robot body to fight Teridax, and prevented him from destroying Bara Magna with a gravity power blast by slamming into him in a split second that very well could have been the most crucial moment in Bionicle history. The result of Mata Nui's attack is the blast of gravity power instead shooting away into space and (unknown to either Mata Nui or Makuta Teridax) grabbing both Aqua Magna and Bota Magna and drawing them back toward Bara Magna again. Teridax, angered by Mata Nui's defiance strikes him with his massive fist and taunts him. Mata Nui, weak, overpowered, and discouraged, then declares to Teridax he will die before allowing him to destroy all of existence. Then to spite everything Mata Nui strikes out with such fury that Teridax is taken by surprise. Somehow Mata Nui manages to slowly drive him northward. Meanwhile on the Bara Magna battlefield Takanuva, Gresh, and Tahu have finally managed to collect all the dispersed pieces of the Golden Armor just before another horde of Rahkshi arrive to attack them. Tahu tells Gresh and Takanuva to stand back before he uses the Golden Armor. Then Tahu shocks even himself when suddenly bolts of pure energy shoot out of him and strike down every last Rahkshi on the battlefield frying their controling Kraata. The destruction of the Rahkshi hordes is felt by Makuta Teridax and it overwhelms him as thousands of his creations fall to their deaths. He never notices one of Bara Magna's moons as it rapidly approaches because of his missed gravity blast. At least not until it is to late. Mata Nui rapidly realizes what is about to happen and knows what he must do. He slams into Makuta with all his strength and pushes him directly into the path of a moon. It strikes him in the back of his head and fells the proud ruler of a universe. The great battle for Bara Magna then ends. Makuta is dead, as are his Rahkshi, and his former allies have now dispersed. From inside the Matoran Universe millions of now freed inhabitants meet for the first time the inhabitants of Bara Magna. But Bara Magna is no more. It has rejoined Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna and turned into Spherus Magna, the original "paradise" that Mata Nui and all the creations of the Great Beings came from. But it is still not a paradise. However, Mata Nui summons all his remaining power along with the powers of the Mask of Life and transforms Spherus Magna to its original form. It is then that Mata Nui finally achieves his ultimate destiny. It takes a heavy toll on him though. After completing his destiny Mata Nui's robotic form collapses and crumbles. Only the Mask of Life survives. And somehow Mata Nui with it. All the inhabitants of both worlds venture over to the mask and are stunned when it rises and Mata Nui begins speaking to them all. Tahu begs him to try to make another body and lead them all but, the mask proclaims he is not needed to look over them. The future belongs to them. He then tells them all farewell and the mask becomes still and silent. Kiina asks if he is gone and Tahu replies no. Then he tells all, Toa, Agori, Glatorian, and Matoran to honor Mata Nui's legacy by making Spherus Magna a world of peace forever. Media Released Books *Journey's End (released online as a serial outside of Poland) Comics *Comic 6: Journey's End Part 1: All That Glitters *Comic 7: Journey's End Part 2: Rebirth Story Serials *Reign of Shadows (continued from 2009) *The Yesterday Quest *The Powers That Be *Sahmad's Tale Sets Released *BIONICLE Stars **7116 Tahu **7117 Gresh **7135 Takanuva **7136 Skrall **7137 Piraka **7138 Rahkshi ***Each set came with a piece of the Golden Armor. The armor can be put on Tahu to replace his regular armor. ***All six (and the golden armor) could be combined to make Gaardus. Instructions weren't included with the sets, but could be obtained at the LEGO Club website by entering the clubcode "BIONICLEBUILD". Trivia *LEGO had decided to cancel the line in 2010 as early as September 2008, though fans weren't informed of this until 2010. *Due to the cancellation of BIONICLE, several sets that had been planned for 2010 were cut, including sets of the Element Lords and a Baterra set. No prototypes of the sets were ever made due to the cancellation being decided upon in 2008. *A sequel to BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn was also planned to be released this year, but was never developed past the initial treatment. Category:Years * Category:Bara Magna